Chrestomanci Universe Drabbles
by Blue Yeti
Summary: Here I'm posting Chrestomanci Drabbles, usually 100 or 200 words long. Only Millie and Janet drabbles so far.
1. Being Alone

Title: Being Alone

Summary: Millie Loses Religion

Rating: G

Words: 200

* * *

The two Temple Cats circle the Marked feet of the Living Asheth. Proudfoot purrs, the uninhibited purr found in the young. Throgmorten guards his Mistress and little Proudfoot possessively, protecting her purr.

Tears track down the Goddess's cheeks. Her skin has grown pale since she had come to 12A, and her hair is limp around her face. Her clothes are thick, stuffy things with far too many petticoats. Her arms feel naked without the clanking bangles she had always worn.

She pulls her left foot up, awkward balanced with one hand pressed against the glass. There is the cat upon her paw – her foot.

She calms herself, sinking into the soft place where Asheth murmured to her constantly, and raises her arms.

Her two arms.

The Asheth inside is silent. _Surely_ She knew the life had been Chrestomanci's. She had been there, within, all her life. Asheth _knows_ Millie.

Could She find her in this strange world where Christians scoffed at the old Gods? Maybe She…

No, She didn't know Millie. She knew the Girl in the Temple Courtyard.

Not Millie.

Millie wraps her arms around Proudfoot, cuddling the kitten close. From the corner of the room Throgmorten says 'Wong!'


	2. Being Polite

Title: Being Polite

Summary: Millie Gets Religion

Character: Millie

Rating: G

Notes: I used 'G-d', which is usually a Jewish affection not an Anglican one, because I felt it was more polite for Asheth to do so, as well as it being rather pretentious. And I giggled to think of someone saying 'Oh, hello, G-d'.

Words: 100

* * *

The Living Asheth is always polite when she goes to the church of World 12A. She bends her head, and G-d, who is also polite, chats about the happenings of World Zero.

Millie, no longer the Goddess, listens attentively, asking after Bast and Leweth. The Immortal Asheth doesn't much like G-d – only a pretentious god attempts to claim an entire series. Millie's opinions are different, after combing the Chrestomanci Library for 'Educational' books; G-d is simply disorganised.

Sometimes, on bad days, she remembers being a god.

So when Gwendoline brings G-d's church to life, G-d fussing up Above, Millie smiles.


	3. Being Politically Correct

Title: Being Politically Correct

Summary: Roger Doesn't Get Religion

Characters: Millie, Christopher

Rating: G

Words: 100

* * *

The baby, Roger, sleeps in Christopher's arms. He has the red-faced scowl of most new-borns, and is doted on by the entire Castle.

"As an employee of the British Government I am supposed to be Anglican. The King will think I've been corrupted by another world if I--"

"Your god is contrary and bothersome. And I'm rather closer to Asheth than the King is to yours."

"A Baptism would-- Oh, bother!"

Christopher disappears.

Millie's magic catches Roger before he hits the floor. Thankfully, Roger only has one life, and so doesn't have to sell his soul to the 12A God.


	4. Legacy

Title: Legacy

Summary: Millie Reminisces

Rating: G

Words: 100

* * *

The _Millie _books have bent spines and dog-eared pages. Classmates had borrowed them constantly - lending, swapping, pressing flowers between the title-pages…

They have not gathered dust, there being heavy preserving charms upon the Library, but books gather age like old women: unfashionable clothes don plain illustrations; living colours are muted and grey when compared to the latest inks.

Here they lie, alone, forlorn, unremarkable.

Julia muttered something about old-fashioned characters without magic; Janet had looked puzzled, as though they were three hundred years old, rather than thirty.

Millie takes them back; Christopher sees them on the dresser, and smiles.


	5. Sister

Title: Sister

Characters: Janet, Cat

Summary: Brothers and Sisters

Rating: G

Words: 125

* * *

When Janet was two-years-old she had an imaginary friend named Lucy who did the naughty things – drinking Coca Cola, and eating mummy's make up. This showed that Janet was lonely and, because she had concerned parents, against their gynaecologist's advice they tried to give her a sibling.

When Janet was ten she was secretive, alone, a smothered only child.

When Janet was edging on puberty she gained a brother. She smiled, she teased him, she ruffled his hair - then laughed and hugged him when his magic retaliation when awry.

Cat is her brother, always.

Unfortunately, _when he chokes a sob upon waking, she leans over and touches his forehead, his eyes open… and the sob is still there_, sometimes he thinks she is his sister.


End file.
